Dancing in the rain
by shichinintai-sesshy
Summary: Sequel to 'Whispers Of Rain'. This time, Kagome knows where she truly belongs. And that is where she wants to be. SK


"Idiot! Where is that Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha angrily. "I'm right here," replied a soft voice. He jerked his head round. "WHERE WERE YOU?" he demanded, ready to grill her all night until he got a satisfactory answer. " I… I'm sorry. I was where life was perfect. I was where not even you could reach me. And I think… I think… that's where I belong." Kagome mumbled. It was weird, she thought to herself. Weird how fast the kiss had ended. Weird how he had initiated it. Weird how… weird how right it felt. She had dreamt of a kiss like that, yes, but in her mind it had always been Inuyasha, and not… not his brother. Most definitely not.

Inuyasha spat. "Keh! You're just making it up, aren't you? Whatever. As long as you're here, nothing matters." Kagome's cheeks burned with disappointment and hidden fury. " Nothing matters," she repeated sadly. "Not even my happiness." Inuyasha frowned. "You got a fever or something? What is your problem?" he asked. Kagome smiled, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. "I'm okay. I just have to… take my backpack, then I'll leave!" she cheerily announced, though she was aching inside. Hurriedly, before Inuyasha could respond, she grabbed her humongous yellow backpack and left, ignoring the shocked, curious looks she received from Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Oh, and Kirara.

She didn't know where to go, though. The only thing she could think of was Sesshomaru. The only person, more like. And how nice it would be to lie in his arms, experiencing heaven as she had once, briefly. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to face him, because she was sure it had been some stupid mistake. It had to be. And besides, even if he had meant to kiss her, seeing him again would bring about longing to be with him. And when the time came, just like it did with Inuyasha, she wouldn't be able to stand the pain. Just like she felt now. The empty, broken shell of Kagome Higurashi, 15- year-old reincarnation of Kikyou.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has picked some pretty flowers for you and Grandpa Jaken!" Rin cheerfully sang out, prancing around in the darkness of the night. "Give them all to Jaken," he ordered, and Rin nodded obediently. Sesshomaru was NOT in a good mood, to put things lightly. First of all, he was so stupid to have let one strong feeling show- love. He prided himself on overcoming the need to express himself, keeping all emotions locked within his heart. Nobody, but nobody, could ever know what he felt. Or, he thought wryly, nobody BUT Kagome Higurashi. The weak, pathetic little ningen who dared stand up to him. The kiss had made him crabby. It was his first kiss, and he supposed it was the miko's first kiss too. He hadn't any idea why he did it, but it was done on an impulse. He didn't feel anything towards her now… did he?

Kagome kneeled down, burying her knees into 1cm thick of mud. She would sing whenever she felt down. And now, it seemed, a song was just what the doctor ordered. "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky… they wipe away the tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through it all, you make me rise when I fall…" she sang, loud and free. Because now she had broken the chains that bound her to love Inuyasha. And she prayed silently that a certain youkai would hear her. "Cos everytime we touch I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last, need you by my side…" To heck with everything. She threw her backpack aside, and got up to dance. It helped to let loose sometimes… especially when you've had your heart stepped on. "Cos everytime we touch I feel the static, and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, want you in my life…"

She wrapped her arms around herself and danced. Danced the night away. Who cared? Well, ok, so she stopped when she sensed something or someone was watching her. She squinted at the figure in the dark. Tall, slim and…Sesshomaru. She gasped, her face burning hot. Err… what was she saying again, about nobody caring? How did he find her? "Yo," she squeaked, raising a hand in greeting. He stepped forward. "I heard you singing. You might want to keep it down a bit. Rin's asleep." He murmured. Kagome felt that the sun couldn't match how hot and red her face was right now. "You heard?" she whispered hoarsely. He tilted his head to face the night sky. "I thought I heard an angel. Maybe I was wrong, hnn? Emotions are weaknesses. It seems I don't practice what I preach." He mumbled, admiring the stars quietly.

Kagome brightened up. He… what? He admitted that he had given in to… which emotion? Could it be? "Love." He struggled to say it out loud. "Love," he repeated, testing how it felt to say the word. "Yes, I let myself accidentally show my love for someone." Kagome looked at him shyly. "Who was it?" she prodded. He slowly turned his head ninety degrees to look her straight in the eye. " I… ah… a certain miko captured my heart. I was stupid to fall for her; I've never been in love before. Besides, I hate showing how I feel. But … it was… you who changed that." He said, and Kagome ignored whatever embarrassing stuff had happened to her, and whatever he might be feeling. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. And it felt good.


End file.
